


What a surprise...

by frostfalcon



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfalcon/pseuds/frostfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter walks in on something he probably didn't want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a surprise...

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of the Trope_Bingo but I didn't finish all of it so I'm putting up what I did do here. The Trope for this one was secret relationship. I wrote it March 2, 2013.

Two Pairs of bright blue eyes stared in shock at being caught in the act, Peter hadn’t really thought about knocking as he entered Neal’s sanctum in June’s home. He finally had all the pieces of their latest case lining up and he was so excited that he didn’t stop to think he just barged right in and there was Neal standing behind another man who was bent over the table fully involved and not being very quiet about it. How had Peter not heard what was going on before he pulled open the door?

Both men froze and looked up, identical expressions on their faces. Peter looked down to break eye contact and then turned around and mumbled that he’d give them a few minutes to put themselves back together and he walked out into the hall.

Neal let out his breath and the other man let his head drop with a thud onto the surface of the table.

“We forgot to lock the door didn’t we?” Neal asked as he disengaged himself from his partner.

“It was a long flight and it’s been so long since I could sneak away to spend time with you that I was in a bit of a hurry. Come on it’s not that bad right? It’s not like he’s going to shoot us… He’s not going to shoot us is he?” 

“Marty, he may be a fed but he’s open minded. How will your team react if this gets out?”

“Hetty probably already knows, she knows everything I swear. If she was the one hunting you down you would have been caught a lot sooner. I don’t think the rest of the team will be too bad, I may get a few teasing comments and Kensi will have to live with the disappointment of me being taken.” Marty said with a light teasing tone as he stroked a hand over Neal’s cheek. 

“What about the LAPD? Are they going to be fine with you not only being gay but being with a convicted criminal?” Neal said as they both cleaned up and got dressed.

“It’s LA, I’m sure that it won’t be too much of an issue and if they make it one I can move, I mean you’ll put me and Monty up right? I can surf off of Long Island, the waves might not be as good but I’ll be with you.” Marty said with a bit of a laugh in his voice but Neal could tell there was longing there too. They had kept their rendezvous and entire relationship a secret for years. The only time they weren’t meeting up when ever they could was when Neal was with Kate and even then the three of them sometimes had a few romps together.

“What about when they find out that you knew I had been a fugitive and you never said anything?” Neal asked.

“They don’t have to ever find out when we got together, for all anyone except Mozzie knows this is brand new. Relax I’m sure it’ll work out, Peter will come back in and tell you why he raced over and maybe he won’t even say anything about out interrupted afternoon. If we’re lucky maybe he’ll even let you have the rest of the weekend off so we can have a little fun.” Marty said.

Neal looked thoughtful and realized the Marty knew what he was getting into by keeping in touch throughout the years and he understood the risk and accepted it, he might look like a brainless blond surfer stereotype but he was pretty brilliant.

Peter walked back in looking a bit embarrassed. “Sorry for not knocking, Neal I just had a breakthrough and wanted to get your input. I’m also sorry that I interrupted you and I want to apologize to you both.”

“Peter this is my boyfriend, Martin.” Neal introduced Marty and Marty said hello with a shy smile.

“I’ll let you guys go over whatever it was that was so important.” Marty said trying to find a way to gracefully remove himself from the area. No one said anything and Neal washed his hands and started to wipe down the table. As soon as the table was clean Peter put down the files he was holding and Marty excused himself to the bathroom and grabbed his bag .

Neal and Peter heard the shower come on and Peter gave a slight smirk and looked at the closed bathroom door.

“Neal, am I going to have to run a background check on him? You aren’t doing something I shouldn’t know about right?” Peter asked as he put the files on the table in order.

“Peter relax he’s fine, all you’d find out is he’s a detective with the LAPD and liaison to NCIS. We’re still figuring things out but he’s not a problem. Now what go you so excited?” Neal steered the conversation towards work and hoped that Peter would let the subject of Marty drop. 

Neal couldn’t figure out how Marty could be so relaxed but if he wasn’t worried Neal would go with it and if it did blow up in their faces Mozzie had plenty of ideas about where they could vanish if need be and they all had decent surfing, if there was one thing that Marty and Mozzie agreed on it was beaches.

The End


End file.
